Luminera
}| | name = Luminera | type = Optional PvP | online = July 20, 2005 | location = USA | serversave = 11:00 CET }} General Information * The word Luminera comes from the latin "Luminus", which means "Light". * Luminera has become famous for the Man in the Cave. He started out as a legendary creature in this forum topic and was actually made a creature in Tibia by CipSoft. * The economy is good considering the server is over 4 years old. Additional Info * The First player reaching Level 100 on Luminera was * The First player reaching Level 200 on Luminera was * The First player reaching Level 300 on Luminera was * The First player reaching Level 400 on Luminera was * The First player reaching Distance Level 100 on Luminera was * The First player reaching Axe Level 100 on Luminera was * The First player reaching Club Level 100 on Luminera was * The First player reaching Sword Level 100 on Luminera was * The First player reaching Shield Level 100 on Luminera was * The First knight reaching Magic Level 11 on Luminera was * The First player reaching Level 500 on Luminera was Rare boss monsters that have spawned in Luminera * - Ferumbras has visited this world 9 times. On September 13, 2009 the first Ferumbras was slain. The first Great Shield, Demonwing Axe and Ferumbras' Hat were looted. On December 09, 2009 the second Ferumbras was slain, and on March 19, 2010 the third Ferumbras was slain, no rares were looted * - Orshabaal visited this world on May 29, 2007, on December 07, 2008, January 31, 2009, September 26, 2009, and March 24, 2010. * - Morgaroth visited this world 6 times. The first on November 29, 2007. This was the first time this boss monster was defeated on the server (During the Double Experience week) and the loot was stolen. The second defeat and the fifth visit was on April 3, 2010 (when The first Dark Lord's Cape was looted). The sixth visit and third defeat was on July 20, 2010, no rares were looted. * - Ghazbaran visited this world for the first time on January 06, 2008. First time defeated on July 19, 2009. Second visit was on July 19 2009 and was defeated by and his team. No rares where looted. The third visit was January 07 2010 and was defeated. No rares where looted. The forth visit was July 01 2010 and was defeated. No rares where looted due to the body being destroyed with a Desintegrate rune, even though their was a blue tome inside. Rares A list of the player to get something considered very rare for the first time, some items may be common now but that's because updates made other monsters drop the items, there where changes in in game play or new hunting areas. We are not going to add world transfered items as they were not looted in Luminera and 's Hand Puppets]] * and his team killed the first Pits of Inferno boss, which was Mr. Punish, and owns the first pair of Mr. Punish's Handcuffs. * got the first Phoenix Shield and Heavy Mace; He, his guild, and , were first to kill the The Plasmother, The Handmaiden, The Imperor, and Countess Sorrow. But these bosses where after the poi shortcut. They became the first guild and people to loot all poi's boss items. Jah also got the first (and second) Golden Boots from Zugurosh, and the first Dark Lord's Cape from Morgaroth. * , , , and got the first Queen's Sceptre from Yakchal. * got the first Holy Falcon, although it got lost in a hack. * looted the first Toy Spider and Spiderwebs. * got the first Teddy Bear from the old Annihilator Quest. * , winner of TibiaCity's Movie Competition 3, owns a Tibiacity Encyclopedia‎ and a Blue Tome and a Epaminondas Doll from the second placed of Portal Tibia competition. * got the first Fur Cap. * got the first Grey Tome, The Mexcalibur and the first 99x charged Magic Wall Rune from a convention of TibiaMx. * won the first Hand Puppets and won the first Friendship Amulet in a Halloween party organized by sponsorized by TibiaRP and TibiaFriends. * , and all recieved a Nightmare Doll for Chirstmas for being fansite administrators. * won the first Silver Trophy of Excellence in a TibiaMX pumpkin carving contest and a Bronze Trophy of Excellence in a TibiaFriends contest. * looted the first Amazon Helmet and he also won the first Golden Trophy of Excellence in a Fototibia contest. * won the first Ferumbras Doll from the first Tibiopedia Movie Awards. He also won the first Pigeon Trophy from the Calmera Movies 2010. External links